The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Gypsophila plant, botanically known as Gypsophila paniculata×Gypsophila porrigens, grown commercially as a cut flower, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Esm G027’.
The new Gypsophila plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in El Quinche, Pichincha, Ecuador. The objective of the breeding program is to create new productive and uniform Gypsophila plants with numerous large double flowers and good postproduction longevity.
The new Gypsophila plant originated from a cross-pollination conducted by the Inventor in El Quinche, Pichincha, Ecuador in April, 2007 of a proprietary selection of Gypsophila paniculata identified as Line 308, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Gypsophila porrigens identified as Line 31, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Gypsophila plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in El Quinche, Pichincha, Ecuador in May, 2008.
Asexual reproduction of the new Gypsophila plant by cuttings in a controlled environment in El Quinche, Pichincha, Ecuador since September, 2008 has shown that the unique features of this new Gypsophila plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.